Babysitter Mamori!
by Ai-69
Summary: Mamori jadi babysitter! Gimana ya? Sumpah, berantakan & gaje banget. Review, please. WArning: AU, OOC. Typo, gaje.
1. Chapter 1

Ai-69: !!!!

Tie: Udah, berisik.

Ai-69: Oke. Author gak bertanggung jawab ini kembali lagi....

Tie: Tentunya saia juga ada...

Kuro: Saia juga....

Ai-69: Hm... oya, pemberitahuan, ini bukan fic Bleach, tapi ES 21. Saia emang pengen bikin fic ES 21 dari dulu tapi males -_- ; ... akhirnya saia bikin juga.

Kuro: Dasar gak bertanggung jawab.

Tie: *angguk-angguk*

Ai-69: Emang. Udah, ah, saia males. Langsung ke fic aja.

Tie: Okelahkalaubegitu. Selamatmembacasemuanya!!! *spasinya diilangin*

WARNING!! PERINGATAN KERAS : AU, gaje, aneh, gak mutu, authornya gaje, mungkin typo, kalo gak salah OOC juga ada tapi lupa siapa yang OOC, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Bukan saia, bukan Tite Kubo, bukan juga Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi... Riichiro Inagaki en Yusuke Murata.

------X_X----------

Babysitter Mamori

Chapter 1

------X_X-----------

Di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat kemerahan (bener gak? Menurut Ai warnanya itu =P) pendek yang mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah bercat putih. Sang empunya rumah langsung membuka pintu.

"Ah, Mamo-chan!! Akhirnya datang juga!" kata sang nyonya rumah, Mihae Kobayakawa, dengan senang.

"Selamat pagi, Kobayakawa-san," kata Mamori sopan.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang. Aku dan suamiku harus pergi karena ada urusan selama empat hari ini dan kami tidak diperbolehkan membawa anak, sementara Sena masih kecil. Ia tidak punya kakak, selain itu akan merepotkan jika aku titipkan pada tetangga. Lagipula saudara-saudaraku semuanya sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mengurus Sena," ucap Mihae sedih.

"Jadi aku sangat senang bisa bertemu baby sitter sebaik dirimu, aku sudah dengar dari temanku bahwa pekerjaanmu memuaskan, selain itu kau juga cantik, keibuan, baik, dan sopan. Benar-benar sempurna," Mihae memuji Mamori.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak sehebat itu kok, Kobayakawa-san," ucap Mamori. Wajahnya memerah, malu karena dipuji.

"Kau hebat, kok, tidak usah malu-malu," kata Mihae. Tak lama kemudian, Shuma Kobayakawa, sang tuan rumah, menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau babysitter yang bernama Mamori Anezaki itu, ya? Aku Shuma Kobayakawa, salam kenal," kata Shuma memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, salam kenal," kata Mamori sopan.

"Baiklah, karena kami juga harus segera berangkat, biar kami perkenalkan pada si kecil Sena," kata Mihae. "Sena!!!" panggilnya. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan kira-kira berumur 6 tahun berlari menghampiri Mihae.

"Iya, ibu? Ada apa?" tanya anak itu polos.

'Anak yang manis,' pikir Mamori.

"Ah, Sena, beri salam pada Mamori nee-chan, babysitter yang akan menemanimu selama ibu dan ayah tidak di rumah," kata Mihae sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, namaku Sena Kobayakawa, salam kenal, Mamori-nee," kata Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, salam kenal," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum kepada Sena.

"Oh!! Mihae, kita harus segera berangkat!! Ini sudah hampir jam 7, sementara pesawat akan berangkat jam 8!! Kalau tidak segera pergi ke bandara sekarang, bisa-bisa kita tertinggal!!" seru Shuma sambil melihat jam tangannya. Bandara itu dapat dicapai dalam waktu 45 menit dari rumah keluarga Kobayakawa.

"Ah, benar juga," kata Mihae. Ia segera berlari dan membawa barang-barangnya dan barang-barang suaminya ke mobil. Setelah itu, mereka (Shuma dan Mihae) bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, dan setelah siap, mereka segera naik ke mobil.

"Mamori-chan, aku titip Sena, ya," kata Mihae sebelum berangkat.

"Ya," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Sena, jangan nakal, ya," pesan Mihae pada Sena.

"Baik, bu," kata Sena patuh.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sena, Anezaki," kata Shuma. Tak lama kemudian, Shuma dan Mihae berangkat ke bandara. Setelah itu, Sena dan Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sena, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Mamori ramah. Sena menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan sarapan. Sena tunggu ya," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum. Sena mengangguk dan duduk sambil bermain-main dengan balok-balok miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan telah siap. Mamori memanggil Sena, kemudian mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya.

"Sena sekolah dimana?" tanya Mamori, berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

"SD Deimon," jawab Sena.

"Oh, di SD Deimon, ya... Sena senang sekolah disana?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Iya, senang," jawab Sena sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, ini kan hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya," kata Sena senang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Mamori tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Mamori sambil menggandeng tangan Sena. Mamori tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu serta jendela. Kemudian ia dan Sena berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang cerah ini.

----------X_X----------

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, Mamori dan Sena pulang. Ketika Mamori sedang membuka kunci pintu, Sena tiba-tiba tersandung dan jatuh...

"Huweeeeeeee!!" tangis Sena. Lutunya sedikit lecet. Mamori segera menghampiri Sena.

"Eh? Sena-kun? Ayo kita masuk, nanti nee-chan obati," kata Mamori cemas. Sena hanya mengangguk sambil terus menangis. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu Mamori langsung mengobati Sena.

"Sena-kun tidak apa-apa, kan? Masih sakit?" tanya Mamori khawatir melihat Sena yang masih sesenggukan.

"Hiks, masih sedikit," kata Sena sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga pasti akan sembuh," kata Mamori lembut sambil membelai rambut cokelat Sena. Sena hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ah iya, Mamo-nee mau masak dulu, Sena tunggu di sini saja, ya," kata Mamori sambil berjalan ke dapur. Sena hanya mengangguk.

"Hm...," gumam Mamori sambil mengambil bahan-bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan Sena. Mamori langsung berlari menghampiri Sena dengan paniknya.

"Sena-kun? Ada apa??" tanya Mamori panik.

"A... da... a... ada kucing masuk dari jendela," kata Sena terbata-bata. Tampak seekor kucing yang sedang berusaha masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Oh, ini, tidak apa-apa. Hush, hush," Mamori mengusir kucing itu. "Sudah. Sekarang Sena-kun tenang, ya," lanjut Mamori, kemudian ia langsung berjalan ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Tapi, lagi-lagi...

"HUWEEEEE!!!!!" terdengar suara tangisan Sena.

"Ada apa lagi, Sena-kun?" tanya Mamori panik sambil berlari mendekati Sena.

"A... acara kartun kesukaanku tidak ada," tangis Sena. Mamori menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau nonton yang lain saja," kata Mamori sambil mengganti channel TV. Setelah itu gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung beranjak ke dapur dan melanjutkan memasak.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" lagi-lagi...

"Ada apa lagi, Sena-kun??" tanya Mamori, sedikit jengkel, tapi berusaha sabar.

"A... ada kecoa....," tangis anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Mamori menghela nafas dan memukul kecoa itu dengan sapu yang entah diambilnya dari mana.

"Terimakasih, Mamo-nee," kata Sena sambil mengusap air matanya. Mamori menghela nafas.

'Ia hanya anak-anak, sudahlah, sabar saja.' batin Mamori. Ia kembali ke dapur dan memasak lagi, dengan suara tangisan Sena yang tampaknya selalu terdengar tiap 2 menit sekali.

------------X_X---------------

Malam pun tiba. Sebelum tidur, Sena belajar dan mengerjakan PRnya sementara Mamori membaca majalah. Tiba-tiba...

"HUEEEEEEEEEE.....," terdengar suara tangisan Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena-kun??" kata Mamori cemas sambil berlari ke kamar Sena.

"A... aku ti.. tidak bisa mengerjakan yang ini.... hueeeeeeeee," kata Sena, masih sesenggukan.

"Yah, baiklah, sini Mamo-nee ajari," kata Mamori lembut sambil membantu Sena mengerjakan soal.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Sena selesai mengerjakan PR nya, ia pun tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sementara Mamori masih menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

'Fuuuh, lelahnya.... nggak disangka, ternyata dia cengeng...,' batin Mamori. 'Eh, tapi dia kan anak kecil, jadi wajar,'

'Paling tidak saat ia tidak menangis, wajahnya terlihat manis... hehe,' pikir Mamori lagi sambil menonton acara favoritnya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian acara itu berakhir dan Mamori pun bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi, lagi-lagi, terdengar suara tangisan Sena. Mamori langsung melesat ke kamar Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena-kun?" tanya Mamori untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mamo-nee..., aku takut, tadi ada suara-suara aneh, jangan-jangan hantu," kata Sena ketakutan. Mamori tersenyum. Sepertinya suara aneh yang dimaksud Sena adalah suara TV yang tadi dinyalakannya atau malah jangan-jangan suaranya sendiri.

"Hm? Hantu? Tidak, tidak ada hantu, kok, kalau takut, sekarang biar Mamo-nee menemanimu, ya," kata Mamori lembut sambil memeluk Sena. Sena mengangguk dan kembali tidur. Mamori menggelar futonnya di sebelah futon milik Sena dan ia pun tidur dengan lelap.

* * *

Esok paginya, Mamori langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan segera memasak sarapan dan bekal untuk Sena, kemudian membangunkan Sena untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan, Sena berangkat ke sekolah. Tadinya Mamori mau mengantarnya tapi tidak jadi karena Sena sudah berangkat bersama sahabatnya yang berambut putih, Riku Kaitani. Mamori pun membersihkan rumah dan mencuci baju, kemudian menyiram tanaman di luar, setelah itu ia kembali menonton TV. Tak terasa, akhirnya Sena pulang dari sekolah dengan gembira.

"Aku pulang," seru Sena sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, Sena sudah datang. Ada apa, kok kelihatannya Sena-kun senang sekali?" tanya Mamori lembut.

"Tadi kami semua mencocokkan PR dan PRku benar semua," kata Sena sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi masih belum bisa menyaingi senyum Gin Ichimaru di Bleach. "Ini semua berkat bantuan Mamo-nee,"

Wajah Mamori langsung memerah. "Eh, Mamo-nee kan hanya membantu setengahnya saja, selebihnya kan Sena mengerjakan sendiri, " ucap Mamori.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku ingin berterimakasih, jadi tadi kubelikan ini," kata Sena bangga sambil memberikan sesuatu kepada Mamori. Benda yang diberikan Sena itu adalah gambar seorang perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan pendek dan di sebelahnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memberinya bunga.

"Eh, ini jangan-jangan... aku??" tanya Mamori. Sena mengangguk bangga. "Yang ini Sena?" tanya Mamori lagi. Sena mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tadi buat gambar ini sendiri. Harusnya aku juga memberikan bunga tapi tadi aku tidak berhasil menemukan bunga yang bagus, maaf ya," kata Sena lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mamori tersenyum. 'Anak ini baik sekali,' batinnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," kata Mamori sambil mengelus kepala Sena lembut. "Gambar ini indah, aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik," ucap Mamori lagi. Sena tersenyum senang karena hasil kerja kerasnya terbayar.

"Baiklah, hari ini Mamo-nee akan masak kari ayam!! Sena suka?" tanya Mamori. Sena mengangguk.

"Iya, aku suka!! Aku akan bantu Mamori-nee memasak," kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah!!" kata Mamori sambil membalas senyum Sena. Mereka berdua pun mulai memasak.

* * *

Setelah makan, mandi, dan belajar, Sena tidur seperti biasanya dan Mamori menemaninya agar tidak ketakutan. Mamori yang memang belum mengantuk itu hanya merebahkan diri di atas futonnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Sena.

'Anak ini memang manis, yah, walaupun... yah, agak cengeng...,' pikir Mamori. Diambilnya gambar buatan Sena yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar Sena.

'Dia juga baik,' batin Mamori senang. Ia tersenyum melihat gambar buatan Sena yang benar-benar terlihat sebagai gambar khas anak SD.

'Semoga besok juga baik,' batin Mamori. Ia pun menutup matanya yang mulai terasa berat dan tertidur lelap.

~To be Continued~

Ai-69: Hoaaah... chapter pertama berakhir sampai disini...

Tie: Berakhir chapter disini pertama sampai.... *dibolak-balik*

Ai-69: -_- ; Woi, Kuro mana?

Tie: Auk? Tadi ilang.

Kuro: Wah, udah selesai, to? *bangkit dari kubur*

Tie: *sweatdrop*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop* Yah, gitulah. Oya, maaf kalo Babysitter Mamori chapter pertama ini hasilnya gaje, ea. Saia bikin ini di sela-sela pembuatan lanjutan fic saia yang 'Blank' nih.

Kuro: Jiah, promosi...

Ai-69: Suka-suka... *sambil ngelap AK-47*

Kuro: Nyolong dari mana tuh? *batin* 'Waduh, perasaan gue gak enak, nih...'

Ai-69: Dari yang disonoh... *nunjuk Hiruma*

Kuro: *sweatdrop*

Tie: *ikutan sweatdrop*

Hiruma: KEMBALIKAN AK 47-KU, ANAK SI -

Ai-69: Inih, mas... *ngasihin AK-47 pake gaya kayak presiden waktu ngasihin bendera ke si pembawa bendera waktu upacara 17 Agustus-an di tipi-tipi*

Hiruma: Huh!! *nodongin AK-47 ke Ai*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop* Ampun, mas Akuma.

Hiruma: Cih! Kali ini kuampuni, tapi lain kali... *evil mode on - emang selalu on, kan?*

Ai-69: Tengkyu, mas Akuma... *sungkem* *ditabok*

Hiruma: Cih!! *keluar*

Kuro: .....

Ai-69: .......

Tie: Woy, woy, ayo ditutup, cepetan...

Ai-69: Oke, yah, mohon maaf atas segala kegajean diatas. Dan seperti biasa, saia persilahkan kepada anda semua untuk....

All except Ai: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ai-69: HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!!!! Kembali bersama author ini di acara *digetok* eh salah, maksud saia di fanfic 'Babysitter Mamori'!!! Karena gak ada judul yang terpikir di otak saia untuk cerita ini selain itu!! Huahaha!!

Tie: *sigh* Yah, bersama saia...

Kuro: Saia juga...

Babi: Oink... (baca: saya juga)

Butaberus: Oink... (gak ada artinya)

Ai-69: Hm hm hm... LHO?! KOK ADA BUTABERUS!? Ya udahlah, gapapa mejeng sekali-kali. Oya, makasih buat yang kemaren udah review ya. Ini saia bales!! Makasih reviewnya!! Ayok...

Kuro: Ini dari **HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji!!**

Ai-69: Eh?? Bagus?? *blushing* makasih, lho... EH? COWOK APA CEWEK?!? Saia ini cewek!! Kenapa?? *stare* *dikubur*

Tie: *ngakak*

Ai-69: *bangkit dari kubur* Halah. Lanjut.

Tie: Dari **Gekkou Kitsu**, baca, cepet!!

Ai-69: Oh iyaa .... ngg, makasih repiunya. Oya, ini bukan kisah masa kecilnya Sena & Mamori, tapi cuma AU + OOC = fanfic... *ditimpuk guru matematika* Ha? Gaya bahasa? Makasih, ya ^_^ .

LuthfiBabi: Nih, dari Oin- eh, **YoshiKitty29**!!

Ai-69: Eh... makasih yaaa, Kitty-san *seenaknya manggil*.... Ada lanjutannya kok. Inih... silahken... *ditimpuk*

Butaberus: Oink, oink oink oink!! (baca: inih, dari **Leaf Valkyrie**!!)

Ai-69: Eh? Yang bener? Makasih lho. Padahal bikinnya berantakan =3 . Wahahha. Makasih infonya!! Iya, bener, Tie itu Tieta.

Tie: Apah?? *noleh*

Ai-69: Bukan apa-apa. Udah ,lah... ini si **akuma cutez**. Wuahahaha!! Iya, emang bener. Ada lanjutannya kok... ini. Makasih ^_^

Kuro: Ini **RisaLoveHiru**.... *tampang zombie*

Ai-69: *sweatdrop* Eh... iyah. Uaaah!! Makasih!! Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiih!!! (gak tau mau bilang apa lagi)

Tie: Ini!! **Lacossu no ame2604**!!

Ai-69: Oh iyah, bener. Kalo saia sendiri pasti udah saia sumpel batu *keji*. Oke, saia juga pengennya cepet-cepet munculin Hiruma. Saia fansnya!! JIAKAKAK!! *nembakin AK 47*

Hiruma: HEH!! PROPERTI GUE!! *deathglare*

Ai-69: *ngirim AK 47 pake paket FedEz (ogah ngiklan)* Oya, saia mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat apdet XD.. dan sekarang, bagi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu (Hua? Author ngaco!) lanjutan fic aneh ini, selamat menikmati!!

WARNING!! PERINGATAN KERAS: Hm, typo, menurut saia gaje, aneh, OOC, iyah kayaknyah *cempreng mode on*. AU. Terus, authornya itu lho. Saia sampe gak tau harus ngomong apa *geleng-geleng*. (Ngejek diri sendiri. Emang saia biasa kayak gitu owg.)

Info (Di chap 1 gak ada soalnya saia lupaa.... gomen, all.): Sena umurnya 6 tahun. Mamori... 19 tahun. Gak usah tua-tua, lah.

'Eyeshield 21' © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

------X_X----------

Babysitter Mamori

Chapter 2

------X_X----------

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Mamori di rumah keluarga Kobayakawa. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa, dan Sena juga mulai akrab dengannya. Tapi... yah, ada satu yang mengganggu. Yaitu... suara tangisan Sena yang terdengar setiap 2 menit sekali itu, sekarang sudah dipercepat jadwalnya. Jadi, suara tangisan Sena pasti akan terdengar setiap 1 menit sekali. Ya... satu menit. Seperti pagi ini.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sena menangis. Keras sekali sampai-sampai mungkin si Kakek Komekichi*, tetangga sebelah Sena, mendengarnya.

"Sena?? Ada apa??" seru Mamori panik sambil berlari ke arah Sena yang sedang menangis.

"KUCING PELIHARAANKU JATUH KE SELOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" tangisan Sena semakin kencang dan menunjuk keluar jendela. Mamori melihat keluar jendela. Yah, memang kucing peliharaan Sena yang entah siapa namanya itu jatuh bangun di selokan.

"Sena-kun, tenanglah, pasti dia nantinya bisa keluar," kata Mamori, menenangkan Sena. Sena berhenti menangis dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya, sekarang Mamo-nee masak dulu, ya," kata Mamori sambil berjalan ke dapur. Baru saja Mamori sampai di dapur, tiba-tiba...

"!!!"

"Sena-kun?? Ada apa lagi??!?" tanya Mamori panik.

"KUCING PELIHARAANKU UDAH BISA KELUAR!! TAPI... TAPI....," tangis Sena lagi. "DIA JATUH LAGIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

"Oh... pasti dia bisa keluar, soalnya kucing itu kan binatang yang pantang menyerah...," kata Mamori untuk menenangkan Sena.

"Benar??" tanya Sena, masih sesenggukan.

"Iya," Mamori tersenyum. Sena akhirnya berhenti menangis. Mamori menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Mamo-nee kembali ke dapur dulu, ya," kata Mamori sambil melesat ke dapur dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21. Lho? Bukannya Eyeshield 21 itu Sena, ya? Tauk, ah.

Mamori yang sudah sampai di dapur langsung mengambil bahan-bahan untuk memasak nasi goreng dengan cepat. Baru saja Mamori akan mulai memasak, lagi-lagi...

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~EEE!!!" terdengar suara tangisan Sena yang sukses membuat Mamori meluncur (?) dengan SMART ke tempat Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena??" tanya Mamori secara otomatis. Ya iyalah, itu kan pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada Sena setiap satu atau dua menit sekali. Gimana nggak hafal, coba?? Apalagi, ini Mamori, lho. MAMORI!! *author lebay* *ditendang*

"KUCING PELIHARAANKU MEMANG AKHIRNYA BISA KELUAR, TAPI... TAPI....," tangis Sena. "DIA MALAH NYEBUR KE SELOKAN LAGI!!!!"

Mamori geleng-geleng kepala. 'Kucing yang aneh,' pikirnya.

"Uhm, nanti pasti dia keluar, kok!! Sekarang Mamo-nee masak dulu, yah," kata Mamori menghibur Sena, lalu ia segera berlari ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Sena berhenti menangis. Paling tidak... untuk satu menit.

"KHUWEEEEEEEEEEE~EEE!!!!" terdengar suara tangisan Sena lagi. Mamori yang udah hafal skenarionya langsung berlari dengan elegan menghampiri Sena.

"KUCING PELIHARAANKU, KELUAR DARI SELOKAN, TERUS BERANTEM SAMA ANJIIIIIIIIIING!!!" tangis Sena. Mamori menghela nafas.

"Yah, tapi kucing peliharaan Sena kan kuat!! Pasti selamat!!" hibur Mamori. Sena menyeka air matanya. Begitu ia selesai, tiba-tiba Mamori lenyap. Ia sudah ada di dapur dan sibuk menggoreng nasi. Lalu....

"!!!!" tangis Sena. Mamori kaget.

'Sena itu memang anak yang kreatif. Kemarin ngasih hadiah gambar, hari ini bikin tangisan model baru, pula!!' batin Mamori sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tapi ia langsung sadar dan berlari menghampiri Sena.... untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Sena??"

"KUCINGNYA MEMANG AKHIRNYA SELAMAT!! TAPI, TAPI, TAPI..." Sena sesenggukan. "DIA KABUR!!!"

Mamori diam. 'Kalau yang ini, sih, susah...,' batinnya.

"AKU SUDAH MEMELIHARA DIA SEJAK TK!! KUCING KESAYANGANKU!!!" Sena menangis lagi. Mamori merasa iba. Dielusnya rambut Sena dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Mamo-nee akan berusaha mencarinya," kata Mamori. Sena berhenti menangis.

"Be... benar?" tanya Sena. Mamori mengangguk. Sena langsung tersenyum. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tercium bau aneh dari dapur. Ya, Mamori... lupa mematikan kompor!!!

"Aduh!! Gawat!! Aku lupa mematikan kompornya! Pasti gosong!!" keluh Mamori sambil berlari ke dapur. Setelah menangani kompor itu, akhirnya Mamori dan Sena terpaksa makan dengan nasi goreng yang gosong itu karena hari sudah bertambah siang, dan bisa-bisa Sena terlambat ke sekolah. Yah, lumayanlah, untuk mengganjal perut yang lapar, walaupun rasanya yang sangat aneh membuat Sena terus-terusan menangis selama 5 menit full...

----------------

Mamori mengeluh. Ia sudah berjalan jauh, tapi kucing peliharaan Sena masih belum ketemu juga. Ya, sekarang ini ia sedang mencari kucing peliharaan Sena karena teringat akan janjinya pada Sena. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah anak itu bila kucing kesayangannya itu tidak ada. Dan Mamori tidak mau anak itu menangis lagi, paling tidak untuk hari ini. Mamori sudah mencari kucing itu di rumah Kakek Komekichi, warung-warung, toko ikan, bahkan kedai takoyaki, sampai-sampai dia juga mencari di toko kue saat ia membeli kue sus kesukaannya untuk cemilan.

"Aduuh, lelah sekali. Tapi aku sudah janji pada Sena, dan janji harus ditepati," kata Mamori dengan gaya khasnya saat menjadi anggota komite disiplin. Yah, ia memang anggota klub komite disiplin di SMA-nya dulu. Sekarang Mamori sudah kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan tambahan sebagai... babysitter. Pertamanya sih tidak sengaja, tapi karena Mamori yang keibuan cocok sekali dengan pekerjaan ini, maka ia akhirnya menjadikan pekerjaan ini sebagai pekerjaan sambilan. Seminggu ini sekolah Mamori memang diliburkan dalam rangka peringatan berdirinya sekolahnya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan renovasi dan perbaikan di beberapa kelas, termasuk kelas Mamori. Jadilah Mamori libur dan punya banyak waktu luang. Sebenarnya banyak cowok yang memintanya untuk berjalan-jalan bersama, atau sekedar minum teh, tapi Mamori menolak dan lebih memilih bersama anak-anak selama liburan ini. 'Karena aku butuh uang untuk kuliah, aku lebih baik bekerja saja saat liburan. Lagipula aku menyukai anak-anak,' begitulah jawaban Mamori jika ada yang menanyai kenapa ia lebih memilih liburan bersama anak-anak kecil daripada bersama cowok-cowok yang mengajaknya.

"Eh, ini jam berapa, ya," gumam Mamori sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Wah!! Sebentar lagi Sena pulang!! Bagaimana, ini?? Kalau aku kembali sekarang, Sena akan sedih karena kucingnya hilang. Tapi kalau tidak kembali sekarang, Sena nanti tidak bisa makan!! Ya sudah, aku kembali sekarang saja, nanti dicari lagi," kata Mamori sambil berlari kembali ke rumah keluarga Kobayakawa.

---------------

Sesampainya Mamori di sana, ternyata Sena belum datang. Mamori menghela nafas lega karena ia belum terlambat. Dibukanya pintu dan ia pun masuk ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan makanan. Dan, begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia disambut oleh...

Kucing peliharaan Sena.

Kucing peliharaan Sena yang kabur itu telah kembali ke rumah dan menunggu Mamori serta Sena pulang. Mamori jengkel. Kucing yang dicarinya sampai ke ujung Tokyo (bohong) itu ternyata ada di rumah.

Sebenarnya Mamori benar-benar ingin menghajar kucing itu, tapi inner-nya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga image, bahkan di depan seekor kucing sekalipun.

Mamori menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. 'Yah, apa boleh buat, sudah kejadian, sih.' batinnya. Ia berjalan masuk dan langsung berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sebelum Sena datang dan membuat makanan menjadi hangus dengan tangisannya.

-----------------

Makanan matang tepat saat Sena pulang ke rumah. Mamori langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Sena," sapanya pada Sena.

"Iya," Sena membalas dengan senyuman. "Eh!!" serunya senang ketika melihat kucing kesayangannya.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang juga!! Terimakasih sudah membawanya pulang, Mamo-nee!!" seru Sena gembira.

Mamori tersenyum pahit. 'Bukan aku yang membawanya pulang, tapi dialah yang membawaku pulang,' batinnya. Mamori mengira semua sudah aman dan damai karena kucing Sena sudah kembali. Tapi...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sena tiba-tiba menangis. Kucingnya berlari menaiki sofa dan kemudian melompat turun dan bersembunyi di kolong meja.

"Lho? Sena??" tanya Mamori, panik.

"Aku dicakar," kata Sena, matanya basah oleh air mata. Mamori menghela nafas.

"Biar Mamo-nee obati, ya," ucap Mamori. Ia langsung mengambil peralatan P3K dan segera mengobati luka bekas cakaran di lengan Sena yang masih sesenggukan.

"Yak, sudah! Sekarang, kita makan dulu! Bagaimana?" tanya Mamori. Sena mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun makan dengan lahapnya. Setelah itu Mamori mencuci piring kotor sementara Sena mandi lalu mengerjakan PR nya. Kemudian Mamori akan menata futonnya di kamar Sena karena walau tidur pun, Sena sering menangis, jadi akan repot kalau Mamori tidur di kamar yang terpisah.

--------------

Esok paginya

"Huaaah....," Mamori menguap. Dilihatnya Sena masih tidur. Ia merapikan futonnya, lalu berjalan keluar dengan pelan agar Sena tidak bangun, dan setelah itu ia memasak dan menonton TV sebentar. Kemudian membangunkan Sena, sarapan, mendengar orkestra tangisan Sena, lalu saat Sena berangkat ke sekolah, semua aman dan damai.

Tiba-tiba, Mamori teringat sesuatu.

'Ini kan HARI TERAKHIRKU DI RUMAH INI?! YAAAY!!!' batin Mamori yang sudah agak kesal dengan tangisan Sena. Mamori langsung berkemas dengan gembira. Tapi begitu memasukkan gambar yang diberikan Sena padanya, ia merasa agak sedih. 'Yah, aku pasti akan rindu pada suara tangisan Sena,' batinnya sambil memandangi gambar itu. 'Tapi... aku akhirnya bisa istirahat...,' batin Mamori lagi.

------------------

Sena pulang dari sekolahnya dengan wajah yang berbinar riang. Ia berlari dengan semangat ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!!" serunya begitu sampai di dalam. Sena cengo sendiri begitu melihat Mamori yang sudah menenteng tasnya.

"Lho, Mamo-nee, mau kemana??" tanya Sena.

"Ah, hari ini orang tuamu akan pulang, jadi Mamo-nee juga akan pulang," jawab Mamori, sedikit merasa tidak enak pada anak itu.

"Hah?? Mamo-nee... p... p... pu...pulang???" tanya Sena. Wajahnya yang tadi berbinar riang berubah menjadi sedih.

'Mulai lagi, deh,' batin Mamori. Kemudian ada sebuah suara lain dalam benaknya yang berkata, 'Tapi, kasihan juga Sena...'

"HUEEEEEE~!! MAMO-NEE!! JANGAN PULANG!!! AKU... AKU... HUAAAAAAAA~A!!!" tangis Sena. Mamori menghela nafas. Diusapnya rambut coklat anak laki-laki itu lembut.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Sena! Mamo-nee janji," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Benar??" tanya Sena. Mamori mengangguk. "Benar," ucapnya. Sena pun menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum.

"Tapi Mamo-nee belum akan pulang, kita masih akan menunggu orangtuamu datang dulu, Sena," kata Mamori.

"Berarti... masih ada waktu, ya...," kata Sena polos. Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang Mamo-nee masak dulu, ya...," kata Mamori. Memang tadi ia belum memasak karena sibuk berkemas.

"Ah, Mamori-nee, aku boleh main, ya?" pinta Sena. Mamori mengangguk. "Tapi jangan jauh-jauh! Kembalilah sebelum makan malam," kata gadis itu. Sena mengangguk dan berlari keluar rumah, sementara Mamori memasak.

* * *

"Aku pulang," seru Sena begitu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, Sena sudah pulang," kata Mamori.

"Ibu dan ayah, sudah pulang?" tanya Sena sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Belum," jawab Mamori, "Tadi orang tuamu menelepon dan mengatakan mereka akan pulang sekitar jam tujuh,"

Sena mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Oya, Sena mau makan dulu? Sudah siap, lho," Mamori menawarkan. Sena menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja, aku mau makan bersama Mamo-nee," ucap anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Mamori tersenyum.

"Baiklah," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Jam tujuh tepat, terdengar suara mobil di luar rumah keluarga Kobayakawa. Mamori dan Sena keluar untuk melihat apakah itu mobil orangtua Sena. Ternyata benar. Mobil itu berjalan memasuki garasi dengan pelan. Tak lama kemudian, mobil berhenti dan Mihae serta Shuma Kobayakawa keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sena!!!" seru Mihae girang melihat putranya.

"Ibu!!" Sena berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Sena, kau senang bersama Mamo-nee selama ibu dan ayah pergi?? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Shuma sambil menghampiri Mihae dan Sena.

"Ya, ayah, aku senang!! Mamo-nee sangat baik!! Dan... iya, aku sudah makan," jawab Sena. Mamori memandang mereka.

'Sena pasti rindu kedua orangtuanya. Mereka juga pasti rindu kepada Sena,' batin Mamori.

"Ah, Mamori-chan, bagaimana Sena selama kami pergi??" tanya Mihae kepada Mamori.

"Ah, Sena ini anak yang baik, kok!!" jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum ke arah Mihae dan Sena.

"Wah, benarkah? Padahal dulu sudah ada 10 babysitter yang berhenti dan mengeluh karena anak ini sangat cengeng," kata Mihae sambil pura-pura menjitak Sena.

"Sepuluh?!?" Mamori kaget sendiri.

"Ya, dan kau satu-satunya yang tidak mengeluh! Terimakasih, Mamori!!" kata Mihae senang.

"Ah, tidak juga kok, Kobayakawa-san," pipi Mamori memerah, malu karena dipuji.

"Sudahlah, Mamori!! Jangan malu-malu!!" kata Mihae lagi.

"Ah, karena tugas saya sudah selesai, kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya akan pulang sekarang," kata Mamori.

"Anezaki, ini sudah malam. Bagaimana caramu pulang?" tanya Shuma.

"Iya, Mamo-chan. Ini sudah malam, lho. Bagaimana kalau menginap semalam lagi disini?" Mihae menimpali.

"Jangan khawatir, Kobayakawa-san. Saya sudah menelepon teman saya, ia akan segera datang. Saya tidak mau merepotkan," kata Mamori. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah motor berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Kobayakawa. Pengemudi motor itu langsung melepas helmnya. Ternyata pengemudi motor itu adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Benarkah ini rumah keluarga Kobayakawa?" tanya gadis itu. Mihae, Shuma, dan Sena mengangguk.

"Ah, ini teman saya. Saya harus segera pulang, terimakasih atas semuanya, Kobayakawa-san," kata Mamori. Ia segera mengambil tasnya. Mamori hanya membawa satu tas yang tidak terlalu besar, futonnya ia pinjam milik keluarga Kobayakawa. Kemudian ia segera berjalan keluar lagi.

"Hiks... hiks... hu...hueeeeeeeeeeee!! Mamo-nee!!" Sena mulai menangis.

"Sena, kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Mamori sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sena. "Janji," lanjutnya sambil memakai helm. Kemudian ia segera naik ke motor temannya yang sudah menunggu.

"Sampai jumpa, Mamo-nee," kata Sena, masih sesenggukan. Mamori melambaikan tangannya. "Ya, sampai jumpa," ucap gadis itu.

"Ayo, Himuro," bisik Mamori kepada temannya. Motor itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kobayakawa.

"Sampai jumpa, Mamori!!" seru Mihae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Anezaki," Shuma menimpali.

"Mamo-nee, datang lagi, yaa!!" seru Sena.

-------------

Motor melaju dengan cukup kencang. Tak lama kemudian motor itu berhenti di depan apartemen Mamori. Mamori segera turun.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Himuro," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum kepada temannya itu. Temannya itu hanya mengangguk. Motor itu pun melaju lagi, meninggalkan Mamori di apartemennya.

"Huuf," Mamori menatap ke langit malam yang penuh bintang. "Lelah sekali. Tapi aku merasa rindu bersama anak-anak...," kata Mamori.

"Ah, sudahlah, ini sudah malam! Aku harus segera masuk," kata Mamori cepat-cepat. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar apartemennya dan setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan jendela sudah tertutup semua serta memastikan kompor telah dimatikan, ia pun tertidur dengan lelap, menanti hari esok.

~To be continued~

~*_*~

---------------

Tambahan :

*Komekichi: Karakter di game gaje 'Komekichi Fighter' yang pernah dimainin Haru & Elie di manga Rave. Di game itu karakternya kakek-kakek yang namanya Komekichi semua. Yang bikin beda cuma baju sama ekspresinya aja. Ada yang lagi mabok lah, ada yang lagi nangis lah, dll. Walaupun nggak terlalu penting, tapi saia rasanya nggak enak kalo nggak nulisin ini disini -_- ;

-----------

Ai-69: Hueeeh... chapter 2 selesai! Tapi tunggu!! Masih ada chapter 3 nya!!

Tie: Wah, udah selesai?? *bangun*

Kuro: Hueh... iya, udah.

Ai-69: Maaf... saia gak tau Mamori tinggal dimana, jadi saia bikin dia tinggal di apartemen.

Kuro: Mending, daripada di kolong jembatan...

Tie: Iyok....

LuthfiBabi: Ya udah, khalhoh chaptherh yhangh inhi haghak-haghak ghimanhah githuh mhohonh dihmahafinh, yah. Khaloh engghak mahu mahafihin jugha gahk apah-apah kokh toh authorhnyah bukhan sahiah *lebay* *dijotos* (baca: kalo chapter ini agak-agak gimana gitu mohon dimaafin, yah. Kalo enggak mau maafin juga gak apa-apa kok toh authornya bukan saia)

Ai-69:... Iya, deh.... maaf juga kalo chapter ini nggak sesuai sama keinginan...

Tie: Iyak!! Dan seperti biasa, sangat dipersilahkan untuk....

Butaberus + Babi: OINK!!!

Ai-69: *sigh* Maksudnya.... silahkan... review!!!

*~Arigato~*


End file.
